smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Jeffy/Transcript
Please make this story complete if you hate Jeffy. This is a sequel to Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! And a sneak peek for SuperMarioLogan: Devolution Opening Radio: Orangutan Pussy Orangutan Pussy Jeffy: What Is This? Mario: Justin Bieber’s Single. Jeffy: (Flashback from jeffy gets hypnotized!) THIS SONG IS GAY AS FUCK! I WANNA PLAY FORNITE! I'M THROWING THIS BOOMBOX IN THE LAKE! (Back to present) Right. (He grabs the boombox and runs off.) Mario: YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M FUCKING TIRED OF BEING PUSHED ALL AROUND! FU-! I’VE BEEN IN THE SERIES FOR LIKE 359 (This number will get updated overtime until June 12th) EPISODES IN 13 YEARS NOW! MAN! I’M FUCKING TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS- AFTER THIS EPISODE IF I DON’T GET MY LIFE RIGHT I’M- I’M RETIRING FROM THE CHANNEL! FULLY I AM RETIRING! FUCK THIS SHIT!! I DON’T CARE MAN! YEAH! SOME OTHER DUDE CAN TAKE MY PLACE!! At The Backyard (The scene shows Jeffy throwing the boombox in the lake, the same fate as the TV.) Mario: (mad) JEFFY, WHY DID YOU THROW THE BOOMBOX IN THE LAKE?! Jeffy: Consider it a Spongeboombox, daddy. You see the sponges can listen to the boombox. Mario: I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID PUNS, JEFFY!!! GET YOUR ASS ON THE COUCH, RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!! Jeffy: Gladly. The Living Room (The scene cuts to Mario yells at Jeffy in the couch.) (Work in progress for SML fans and Jeffy haters.) Jeffy: Mario holding a belt and coming over OH NO! WHAT THE HELL DADDY?! Mario arrives with a belt and starts striking Jeffy with it. Mario: (after the belt whopping) NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! Jeffy: '''(growls) SUCK MY ASS! (Mario whips Jeffy with the belt a few more times.) '''Mario: GO!! NOW!! (Jeffy walks out of the living room.) Mario: (to himself) I knew i should've told the doctor to keep the hypnotism permanent. Jeffy's Room Jeffy: Can't believe it. Daddy grounded me twice! He grounded me for throwing the TV in the lake, then again me for throwing the boombox in the lake! THAT'S BULLSHIT! God! But wait! (Eyes move sideways) I know just the way to get revenge! (Jeffy angrily sits in his bed. Bowser Junior knocks on his window.) Jeffy: Who could that be? (Jeffy sees Bowser Junior at the window.) Jeffy: Junior? Junior: '''Oh, hey, Jeffy! What's wrong? '''Jeffy: '''Well, my daddy double grounded me for throwing the boombox in the lake and that's bullshit! '''Junior: '''I'm really sorry to hear that, Jeffy. Tell ya what, I know just the way to get revenge on your dad! If you like, I can tell you about it! '''Jeffy: Tell me. The Roof Mario: JEFFY!!! (Jeffy looks up at Mario on the roof.) Mario: Bring that ladder back to me right now! (Jeffy angrily threw the ladder.) Jeffy: No Thank You! Mario: I AM ENRAGED AT YOU, JEFFY! You are going to stay in your room, and you are going to think about what you did! Jeffy: Never! You’re not the boss of me! Mario: Yes I am, Jeffy. I am so the boss of you. Jeffy: Look at me Mario: Not now, I am disgu- Mario: Bitch. Jeffy gets a kick in the nuts Mario: It may be a free country, but as long as you’re living under MY roof, you live by MY rules! Jeffy: (Mockingly) It may be a free country, but as long as you’re living under MY roof, you live by MY rules! HA! You ain’t gonna do shit about that daddy! Mario: Don’t you dare talk back to me like that, Jeffy! You will do whatever i say, whenever I say! (Jeffy doesn't care, then he walks inside.) Mario: What are you doing?! (Whistles) I AM TALKING TO YOU, JEFFY! Jeffy: What Does it look like I’m doing? Grabbing your beanie. (Jeffy walks outside and has Mario’s beanie, then he’s about to rip it apart) Mario: Do not rip apart the hat! JEFFY, I SWEAR! IF YOU RIP APART THAT HAT I’M GONNA KILL YOU!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! Jeffy: I heard you. Now Say goodbye to your hat, daddy. Mario: JEFFY!! JEFFY!! (Mario falls off the roof and gets hurt.) Jeffy: How do you like them apples daddy? That'll teach you not to mess with me you DIRTY DUMMY! Mario: That teaches me?! Jeffy: Why yes I mean look at you get to the gym you’re letting yourself go you pear shaped cunt! Unfortunately you’re never gonna get the pussy if you're going to be shaped like that! Mario: GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE COUCH, RIGHT NOW!! Jeffy: Certainly! The Living Room Again (The scene cuts to the living room.) Jeffy: Okay! Daddy, This Is Getting Outta Hand! (Work in progress) Mario: I AM NOT HIGH!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT I'M HIGH?! I'M NOT ON DRUGS!! Mario Hides His Fortnite Data In his Drawer Jeffy: Yo daddy! You seen my fortnite data? (Mario hides the Fortnite game in his secret stash.) Mario: Ha! ha! Now you'll never be allowed to play Fornite again! Jeffy: You Fool! I got the app for it! And my data’s on- (Jeffy notices that Mario deleted the app. Jeffy gasps.) Jeffy: SON OF A BITCH!!!!!! Mario: I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU RIP MY HAT APART! Now you're grounded! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, MOTHERFUCKER! (Jeffy runs away from Mario while screaming in fear.) Jeffy: ALRIGHT GODDAMNIT! Mario: DAMN IT, JEFFY! IF YOU DON'T WANNA GO TO YOUR ROOM, THEN I'LL LOCK YOU UP IN THE CLOSET! Jeffy's Biggest Punishment Ever Jeffy: (frightened) NO! DADDY! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING! Mario: Jeffy with a belt YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME FOREVER! Jeffy screams in agony as Mario strikes at him with the belt multiple times. Mario: FOR YOUR CONCERN, YOU’VE BEEN RUINING MY ENTIRE LIFE LONG ENOUGH!! Jeffy: (angrily) DADDY!! WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY IN MY ROOM?! Mario: BECAUSE YOU RIP APART MY HAT MAN!!! Jeffy: LOOK DADDY, THIS IS GAY AF! Mario: JEFFY!! DON'T YOU GIVE ME AN ATTITUDE Jeffy: I Bet you like to stick your finger up in your anus! Uh! Mario: JEFFY! BE APPROPRIATE! Jeffy: (rolls his eyes) Oh my gooooooood! I do not want to hear your shit TODAY. Mario: YOU BETTER NOT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! Jeffy: Suck My ass! Mario: DON'T TALK SHIT TO ME! (Mario walks out.) Jeffy: At least I smacked hoes. Mario: You also don't hit women either! Jeffy: Well then why are we standing here screaming at each other?! Mario: Because you started it! Jeffy: Daddy! Is There A Lightbulb In Here? I Got An Erection while we were playing Hide And Seek! Mario: An Erection. That means you’re gay Jeffy: Noooo I was thinking about gi-da-raffes fucking bunnies. Now I Have To Beat My Meat! Mario: Mating giraffes and rabbits. So you’re a furry Jeffy: I don’t think I heard of these ‘Furries’ but I doubt that Mario: I don’t care! You are gonna stay in your room closet until morning! And I swear if see you leaving your room closet even once, I will cast you out! Got it?! Jeffy: (Cracked Voice) YES! Mario: Good! Now shut up! Jeffy: Mommy will come here any sec now. (The scene cuts to the living room again, Mario sits on the couch.) Mario: Pph. So what if I’m being too hard on Jeffy. He deserved it after all the swearing rampages, the screaming and the horrible things he did like throwing the TV and the boombox at the lake. Jeffy: (off-screen) Hey daddy, Real quick! If there’s a flashlight in here, I’ll check to see if there’s any lotion and tissues in here and I prefer mine lavender! Mario: (to himself) Now what? Jeffy: The lightbulb isn’t working! Wait. I think there’s some tissues in here- Ah here we go! I found the light switch! Vera Bambi, Let’s take a look. I’m definitely not on my phone right now I’m reading a magazine that has Vera in it (Mario Gets off the couch.) Mario: That’s it. Jeffy: Rub (20x) (Mario sneaks into Jeffy’s room) Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! That was even better than last time! (Mario unlocks the closet door) Mario: Before you speak, I, Mario Mario... HAVE HAD ENOUGH TO HEAR FROM YOUR SCREAMING!! If you’re not gonna learn to shut your face, then i’m gonna have to make you learn! Jeffy: Come on, daddy. I’ve learned my lesson. But this won’t involve ripping my lips off will it? Mario: What? No, of course not! The Punishment (Mario is forcing Jeffy to write "I am a retard" a 1000 times on every paper.) Mario: (Angry) Keep writing! Jeffy: I am writing, goddamn it! Mario: That's right. Jeffy: This’ll involve capitalizing right? Mario: That's a fact. Jeffy: Look I got a match in 30 minutes and I’ll be damned if I waste them on writing Mario: You’re midlife cliche. Jeffy: Daddy, How about I write with my other hand? My left one hurts like hell! Mario: I'm gonna go see Black Yoshi. You stay here and write more! And don't you ever do anything until you're done! Jeffy: I only did half! Mario: Then you have 500 left. (Mario is taking away Jeffy's phone) NOW YOU LOST YOUR PHONE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! Jeffy: You Every Shut up, daddy? Mario: Don't you talk back to me. Jeffy: FINE!! Mario: I want a yes, sir. Jeffy: Yes, sir... Cuck-A-Lot Mario Kicks Jeffy’s Crotch again Mario: JUST FECKING BEHAVE! JESUS! Jeffy (Cracked Voiced): ALRIGHT! I’LL JUST FINISH THE 500, ON MICROSOFT WORD! (Mario shuts the door.) Jeffy: How am I gonna nut with a weary left hand My right? Jeffy's Big Mess Up Jeffy: Here you go, daddy. (Jeffy accidentally drops a glass of coffee and the cup also shatters on the floor.) Jeffy: (panicking) Oh Christ. Mario: It was an accident Jeffy: (Sighs) Thank Heavens! Mario: Or is it?! Mario does a flying kick and knocks Jeffy into the wall before whipping him with a belt like nunchucks. The End of Jeffy Mario: Jeffy! I'll get a towel for you! Jeffy: Thanks! (Mario gets a paper towel.) Mario: Here you go, Jeffy. Mario whips the towel on Jeffy’s rear Jeffy: What the Hell?! Mario: Now go clean up. Jeffy: Alright, daddy! Mario: Now time to watch some TV! Insert making a mess here Mario: JEFFY! DON'T EVER MAKE A BIG MESS IN MY HOUSE! Jeffy: Not on me. Mario: Thanks. Later Pantscada plays as the scene cuts a scene of Junior and Jeffy destroying every object in every room, even breakable ones. The music stops When Mario and Bowser come home to see this, they are TRIGGERED. Mario: YOU SONS OF BITCHES DESTROYED EVERY ROOM I HAD! Bowser: Junior WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU JUNIOR?!?!?! Jeffy: Junior You reminded me when they’ll come home, did you? Junior: Jeffy If you have shit in your diaper, yeet it now! Mario: What I'm gonna do to you?! next shows Bowser whipping Junior with his Gucci belt over and over again while angrily screaming him for the destruction of every room. (Mario had an idea after long thinking.) Mario: I'M SO ANGRY!! First I'm gonna break every bone in your body. Yeah, And then I'm gonna hulk smash you with a belt again. Jeffy: (scared as hell) Daddy! You're scaring the hell outta me! Mario: So, you're scared, huh? Okay. Next I'm gonna Rip And Tear your eyes out of the sockets with a katana! Jeffy: (Cracked Voice): A KATANA?! Mario: Exactly And you wanna know what i'm gonna do next? Jeffy: What? Mario: I'm gonna break your every single bone inside your anatomy and you're gonna get arrested by the FBI and i'm gonna feel really good about myself and never show remorse. Jeffy: OH MY GOD!!!!! You have gone apeshit! (Mario prepares to do what he said to Jeffy.) Jeffy: (terrified) Come on, daddy. Give me a reason why you hate me.... despite you adopting me for millions of dollars. Mario: How about a hundred reasons why I hate you Let me explain... (The time card reads "2 Hours Later" with Mario explains why he hates Jeffy.) Mario: (yelling) I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID IDIOTIC BRAT! All you do is complain, cuss at me and asked me if i'm high, threw TVs and boomboxes in lakes, threw temper tantrums, break stuff, play Fortnite everyday, assaulting innocent people, smack women's butts in Pensacola Beach, attacking them and ruin my life like everyone else does to me! I'm getting tired of your bad behavior and all you do is call me a faggot and get me arrested! As for the lottery ticket I wanna run away from this house and never come back! Jeffy: But your fans need you! Mario: It was the chosen one! It was said that we would get with the program, not resist it! Bring balance to the channel... not leave it in darkness! I HATE YOU! You were my allies, Jeffy! I trusted you! And now They think I’m an annoying jerk and I QUIT! (We cut back to Mario And Jeffy yelling at each other.) Mario: And the reason I hate you the most, Jeffy, is because of SuperMarioLoganYou! Now why would Any mother in the atmosphere ever create a pathetic fool like you! Why would she created you just to torture me! She may be in jail, but you will reunite with her. Any last words before I call the cops? Jeffy: I'm really, really, sorry. Mario: That’s what they all say. Jeffy: But Come on! I apologized! Mario: Too late! I'm telling! But first... (Jeffy shrieks) Mario: FIRST.... I've gotta go jack off. Jeffy pauses Mario: Don’t leave me, Stay where you are right fucking here (closeup on his eyes as the whip cracks) I’ll be back! Jeffy Faints After Nutting (Mario uses a phone to call the FBI.) Mario: Hello, Police? Yes it‘s me... yeah it’s happening to me Later in court The Court Session Judge Goodman slams his hammer on the podum, signaling the session has started. Judge Goodman: Court is now in session! We have the main subject, Jeffy Francois! Rosalina is his defender and Mario Mario is his opponent! Now, Francois? How would you plead yourself? Jeffy: For your concern I plead myself not guilty, I've done nothing wrong! Get this. Many times he fucked my ass I told you he intruded my house stabbed a pumpkin aaaand A plane killed my drone! Rosalina: He's telling the truth, judge! Just let him go! Judge Goodman: Order! Anyways, Mario! Your explanations! Mario: Well, I've told Jeffy to be a good boy, but he keeps disrespecting me and won’t even pay attention! First, he and Rosalina got me humiliated on the news just because I spanked Jeffy! And Then, he locked me out of the house for not giving him chocolate cake and most of all, after his mother, Nancy was taken to prison and Jeffy promised to be a good boy if I adopted him! But I thought he keep his promise but NO! Trusting him was a mistake, am I right lads? Rosalina: Allow me to explain. My husband is a fanatic on child abuse and he was Just wants to tear our family apart! to Mario Why would you do this to Jeffy?! Mario and beats him up as he beats her up as well, but is held down by guards. (Rosalina’s last sentence is drowned out by very loud disagreement of the jury, Rosalina looks even more angry.) Jeffy: I'd like to take this moment to say... Daddy‘s the cancer to this state. I tried to stop him, but would he listen to me? Hell to the no! I’m beginning to think we’re better off without him. You know that? The entire jury gasps. Mario turns on the projector with slides from Jeffy's Bad Word, Locked Out and every bad Jeffy video so far. Judge Goodman: OH MY GOD! Well, the decision has been made. Jeffy has been annouced GUILTY! Judge Goodman Gives a thumbs down Rosalina: WHAT?! Jeffy: {Very nervous} Shit. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. There’s been a misunderstanding. No! I didn't mean for... Yipe! Look, I’m sorry I called you... Daddy! Hey! The cops grab Jeffy and drag him away. Jeffy: DADDY! Judge Goodman: gavel Court adjourned. hit by a flying bat in which the bat is thrown by Rosalina Jail Chief Blue: So, any made planes for the weekend? Simmons: Oh, not much, get some pussy. Gotta take the boy to lacrosse. Jeffy: heard screaming and crying. Chief Blue: What was that? at the security cameras and is horrified when he sees it offscreen.' '''Grab Everything from our arsenal! ''two rushes to the cell room and everyone is gone. EVERYONE. 'Simmons: '''EVERYONE’S ''FREE! The Beginning Of The End (Just a reminder for SuperMarioLogan: Devolution) At Home Rosalina: YOU DIRTY BASTARD! YOU ARRESTED MY SWEET BOY!! Come on, Mario! You're better than this! Jeffy was just suffering a mental breakdown! Mario: Bitch Please! Jeffy doesn't have a mental breakdown, I’ll have you know that Jeffy was trying to ruin my life! He deserves to be locked in prison and the electric chair! If you love Jeffy so much, why don't you just marry him. Rosalina: I’m not a pedophile, thank you very much. Mario: Exactly! As long as you're living under my roof, I forbid you from seeing Jeffy! Rosalina: What?! Mario: Because Everyone In this town uses me as a punching bag for a web series and I’m not to blame you and jeffy are responsible for your actions and when will learn that your actions have consequences?! Rosalina: OH! HERE’S A NEWS FLASH! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE THAT! WE HAVE NO MORE USE FOR BATTLING AND EXPLORING. ADVENTURING AND DISCIPLINE ARE NOW FORBIDDEN UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH! AND CONSEQUENCES AREN’T NEEDED FOR OUR ACTIONS THE ONLY THING THIS CHANNEL GIVES IS BEING ITSELF! Mario: Well then, What do you mean we have no more use for adventures or fighting back And WHY DID SOCIETY BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! Rosalina: The world isn’t really your oyster like it used to be, just take it from Steven Universe And lastly YOU’RE JUST A DOWN TO EARTH PERSON WHOSE BETRAYED FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG! Let’s post the videos before we get sued for everything! Mario: I recommend Vimeo, Dailymation and VidLii. Why don’t we use that? Rosalina: We were born on YouTube and we’ll die on YouTube Mario: Oh-Oh-Oh I’m sorry, It’s that you’re just jealous because we used YouTube for a long time. But We’re no longer safe here We all have to disappear completely off the grid! So we can have a better chance of being a better channel Rosalina: What The Fuck Are You Talking About?! YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP LATER! REHASHES CAN GIVE YOU HAPPINESS RECYCLING PLOTS CAN FIND YOU FRIENDS AND FILLER WILL SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! WE’RE ABSOLUTELY NOT MOVING TO DAILYMATION OR VIMEO YOUTUBE’S THE ONLY PLACE FOR US! AND IF YOU THINK THE COPYRIGHTS ARE COMING FOR US THEN WE’LL JUST MAKE FAMILY FRIENDLY VIDEOS UNTIL IT BLOWS OVER!!! Mario: WHO CARES ANYMORE?! THERE’S NO WAY OUT OF THIS! THIS VIDEO IS OUR LAST! There’s No More Quality. Come To Think Of It... The only way left to quality is to give what the fans want, finish every scrapped series and bring back the originals Rosalina: We’ll Find A Way Out Of This I Doubt It’s Be our last video We ARE making quality There won’t be promises on giving fans what they want Fuck The Series We’re better off with movies and shorts and Originals are useless we have to stick with modern times! This arguing results in the start of a full-out brawl. Rosalina: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! kicks Mario off of her I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING RID OF JEFFY! I WANT A DIVORCE! Mario: Well, you should’ve got it while you were gone for a year! Rosalina: YOU KNOW WHAT, MARIO?! I HATE YOU AND YOU WERE FUCKING HIGH ALL ALONG! Mario: Where did you learn that kind of behavior?! You must've learn that from Jeffy?! Rosalina: That’s the formula of the channel! Mario: I bet while you left for a year, you must’ve been replacing me with someone else instead of stalling at a stop sign Rosalina: Don't you dare bring up that! Mario: You admit it! You unbelievable bastard Who’s a pathetic excuse for a wife Rosalina: What the fuck are you talking about? You need to get with the program! Mario: WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE LIES?! This kind of behavior won’t save the channel, they think it’s time to move on! Rosalina: Moving on is forbidden! Mario: Bullshit! I believe you care about jeffy and your parents more than me. Rosalina: I left for a year and this is the welcome back You give me?! Mario: DUH! Rosalina: Now Get Your Ass In The Goddamn Gaming Room! Mario: SHUT UP! Mario reaches for the watch Mario: Hey Rosalina! Rosalina: Come Again? Mario: You will forget all about Jeffy for- (Rosalina grabs the watch and smashes it.) Rosalina: Oh, I’ll forget about it all right! I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOU! (Another brawl starts as Rosalina starts pummeling Mario But grabs her fist and punches her.) Rosalina: OWW! MY FACE! Mario starts beating up Rosalina A La Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure as she starts screaming in agony. Mario then throws her out the window, Rosalina covered in glass. Rosalina gets up as she waves her wand, summoning a Luma. Luma punches Mario And then he grabs Luma by the legs and spins around multiple times before tossing him to the ground. Mario charges his hands with flames before unleashing two spiraling blasts of fire on ”Rosalina”, damaging her and pushing her backwards. Rosalina: YOU CHEATED ON ME! (To Mario) YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RETIRE FROM HUNTING! (To Woody) AND YOU SHOULD'VE DIED FROM THE EATING DISORDER! (To Shrek) Woody And Shrek: WHAT THE FUCK WE HAVEN'T DONE SHIT TO YOU! Rosalina: You Disobeyed the formula! Rosalina sends a small group of Lumas to rush at the three. the Lumas knock the three back before Rosalina raises her wand, warping the three into the depths of space, they turn to see the Comet Observatory as it flies by them. Rosalina, who's standing on top of the Observatory, then transforms it into its comet form before rocketing in the three’s direction while engulfed in a field of energy. The Comet Observatory then attempts to ram into the three at high speeds, crushing them and sending them flying backwards to finish them off. But Shrek breaks free from the warp and charges at the Lumas and punches. Shrek pulls the Lumas in close and starts smacking them in the face a couple times. Shrek then lights the lumas’ faces, knocking them unconscious, before holding them close to his boom-stick and shoots, causing a colossal explosion of gun powder that sends the lumas flying away. Mario: If I see one soul, I’M GOING UBER MARIO IN THIS BITCH! Rosalina: YOU NEVER RECEIVED A REPERCUSSION FROM ALL THE THING YOU DID TO ME! NOW IT’S TIME YOU GET ONE! Mario sees Hilda‘s soul getting taken Mario: Oh-Oh I see one! Alright you're in for it now! (X2) Rosalina (Just pay close attention): Help Me. Please, Help Me. Mario: YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW MISSY! Rosalina gets hit on the head with a chair. She tries to levitate away from Mario but he grabs her end of her pale turquoise dress causing her cyan-blue eye to turn dark yellow and blind (I fused together the original and reboot of the evil dead franchise) Mario is swinging Rosalina from left to right with rosalina reverting to human and deadite at the same time. Rosalina: FUCK! WHAT IS GOING ON?! JOIN US! What the HELL?! I HOPE YOU ARE DEAD BY DAWN! I NEVER EVER LOVED YOU! DIE, YOU DIRTY CUNT! I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL! You're a faggot! HE’S COMING! I WANT A DIVORCE! SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! Rosalina leaps from the grasp and holds a shovel to cut Mario’s head but he draws an uno reverse card at the last second as time goes backwards and Mario grabs that shovel to behead her. Mario: Good riddance. Mario disposes the corpse with the head and kisses the Uno reverse card SML Question: Do you have the balls to see the devolution? Best comment will win free pizza magnet.Category:Transcripts Category:Video transcripts Category:SML Movie transcripts Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame